


Heavenly

by WritingSiren



Series: Maycury Week 2020 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Maycury Week (Queen), Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Swimming, maycury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingSiren/pseuds/WritingSiren
Summary: For Maycury Week 2020: Day 7Prompt: “while recording at ridge farm, after another long, successful day of  working on new material, roger and john head down to the local pub and  leave brian and freddie at the barn.  it’s a warm, lazy summer night  spent down by the pool and, as the sun sets, brian can’t help but think  how glad he is that freddie came into their lives.”
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Maycury Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882819
Kudos: 6





	Heavenly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welp, this is my entry for day 7 of Maycury Week. I am so excited for you all to read this one, I'm really proud of it~
> 
> The title of this fic is inspired by the song [Heavenly by Cigarettes After Sex.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1QCL9AGbO0) It helped inspire me and set the mood for this fic!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Today had been another great day of recording, and Brian was feeling pretty good about it. His guitar riff for a new song (titled 'Bohemian Rhapsody') sounded absolutely amazing when he heard it played back, and it sounded even greater with Roger's drums and John's bass backing him up. Getting to that point hadn't been easy though, and creating music with three other men who were just as passionate about it as Brian was didn't come without its challenges. Freddie didn't approve of the first riff he'd done, which annoyed Brian at first, but he listened to him anyway and changed it, and it actually turned out better. There was no denying that Freddie was a musical genius, and did tend to get a little pushy about what he wanted, but in the end, it usually worked out.

They'd all finished recording for the day a couple hours ago, and to say they were exhausted was an understatement. Brian was sure he'd caught Roger dozing off a few times sitting behind the mixing table. John constantly got up and paced around the room every few minutes to keep himself from falling asleep. But Freddie, on the other hand, seemed to have boundless energy. He'd have something to say after every take each of them did, and would be super enthused when he heard something he liked. Freddie was confident that this song would be a success, and the one that would change their whole career for the better.

Brian found Freddie's excitement rather endearing. His face would light up when he'd listen and watch Brian play his guitar. Freddie would watch and listen to John and Roger too, of course, but he seemed to zero-in on Brian just a little more. It wasn't long before Brain's feelings began to blossom. He was aware of them and accepted them, but it just wasn't the right time yet. They were all focused on getting these new songs recorded, and the last thing Brian wanted weighing him down was rejection on top of all the stress.

\--

The house was quiet tonight. Roger and John had left not too long ago to visit the local pub. Brian thought about tagging along, but he was far too tired for it. He didn't know how the two of them had any energy left after all the work they'd done today.

Brian wandered into the kitchen and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed what he needed out of the cupboards to make himself a cup of tea, and started boiling water on the stove. The only light source came from the twilight sky outside, painting shades of red and orange onto everything it touched. Sometimes, Brian was fine being by himself, glad even. He didn't dislike the others, but once in a while, he just needed to reset.

Brian suspected Freddie had gone out with Roger and John too. He didn't hear any singing, no piano playing, nothing. Now that he was done napping, Brian wanted someone to talk to, and he hoped Freddie would still be here.

_'I'm too boring for him...'_ he thought, _'I don't blame him, though...'_

Once the water was at a full boil, Brian turned off the stove and poured it into a big ceramic mug, and placed his teabag into it. If he was alone this evening, he figured he may as well enjoy the beautiful sunset in peace.

But when Brian made his way to the pool, he was surprised to see that Freddie _was_ here, having a swim. Brian watched his long arms guide him through the crisp clear water as he practiced his backstrokes. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his face heating up. _'Don't stare!'_ he told himself.

"Oh!" Freddie noticed Brian finally and swam towards him to the shallow end of the pool, and folded his arms on the edge. He smiled gently at Brian with his long hair clinging to his face, "Good evening, dear."

"Hey," Brian carefully closed the sliding door behind him and took a seat on one of the folding chairs in front of Freddie. "I thought you went out with Roger and Deaky?"

"I didn't really feel like it," Freddie answered with a shrug, "Besides, I didn't want to leave you all alone."

Brian sipped his tea to hide the even darker blush on his cheeks. He was finding it harder to keep his feelings from showing. "Really?" he said when he withdrew the mug from his lips.

"Well of course. I just didn't want to disturb your sleeping," Freddie grinned and pushed off the wall of the pool with his feet and swam in place. "Why don't you join me?"

Brian hesitated, "I-I don't have on the right clothes, Fred..."

Freddie chuckled, "So? You'd be getting wet either way..." he winked, "Come on~"

These double entendres were getting to Brian. Was he imagining this right now? "I guess it wouldn't hurt..." He set down his mug and unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. But instead of jumping in the pool, he sat on the edge and rolled up the legs of his pants and dipped his feet in.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant," he swam towards him with a playful smile and suddenly grabbed Brian's wrists.

"Freddie, no, wait--!" Brian tried resisting and tried hiding his smile, but it was no use. Freddie pulled him into the pool with a splash. Luckily though, due to his height, Brian stood mostly flat at the bottom of the pool, so he didn't need to swim at all.

The water wasn't super cold, but it was cold enough to make Brian shiver. But he couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed at all. He and Freddie were laughing so hard, and in this moment, it felt like they were the only two people in the entire universe.

"You're amazing, Freddie," Brian spoke once he regained his composure, "I really mean it."

Freddie raised an eyebrow at him, a grin still painted on his face. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Brian began, "I don't know where to begin. Your passion, determination, your incredible voice... There's just so much about you that I appreciate."

Freddie shook his head and chuckled. "Bri, I appreciate the flattery, but if you're trying to tell me something, just come out and say it. It's just us here."

Brian's pulse quickened and cleared his throat. He couldn't beat around the bush any longer. This was finally the time! "I'm just saying that we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Roger and I were about to give up. As much as we wanted to play music, we didn't think there was any point after our band broke up. But then you came along and changed all of that. You made us realize that what we needed to keep going was encouragement. And that encouragement was you."

Now it was Freddie's turn to blush. "Brian..."

"I know we don't always agree on everything, but that's normal for any friendship. All the decisions we've made together as band have lead us to this point." Brian gained a surge of confidence, and took Freddie's hands in his while he looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "I really like you, Freddie. And I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Freddie moved closer to him, their chests barely touching, and there was a spark in his eyes that Brian definitely felt.

"Kiss me." Freddie whispered.

Brian leaned in and pressed his lips against Freddie's. It was a soft kiss, but Brian poured all of his passion into it. There was a wonderfully fuzzy feeling that started from the tips of his toes and crept its way up to spread throughout his entire body. If he weren't in the pool right now, he was sure his legs would have given out.

Freddie's lips curled into a smile as he kissed him back. He felt Brian's bottom lip trembling, and glided one hand up Brain's forearm, over his shoulder, and rested it on the back of his neck to try and help him relax. He actually wasn't too bad.

When they pulled away, Brian looked absolutely silly with the big grin on his face. He was over the moon right now.

"...How did you know?" Brian asked.

"Oh god, are you kidding me, Bri?" Freddie chuckled, "I know when someone is interested in me." His hand slipped away from its place on the back of Brian's neck and he began swimming backward. Their hands were still linked, which meant that Brian was pulled along with him, and he willingly followed.

"Are you okay with this?" Brian asked, swimming beside him now. "What if the boys find out--"

"Bri, shh," Freddie put one finger to his lips, "Of course I'm okay with this, I'm more than okay. This will be our secret, for as long as you want it to be. And if and whenever you're ready to tell them, I'll be here with you. Don't worry."

Brian nodded, then smiled. "Okay."

"I promise, dear. You have my word." Freddie swam towards the steps of the pool, "Now let's get out of this pool before we shrivel up!"

The weight on Brian's shoulders had finally lifted. He wasn't sure where their relationship was going, but he knew that it could only get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I loved writing this, and I loved participating in Maycury Week this year!! I love this ship so much, and I love seeing that other people love it too!!
> 
> By the way, [this fic and the other things I posted for Maycury Week also on my Tumblr!](https://sirenlovesqueen.tumblr.com/tagged/maycury-week-2020)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
